What Not to do When in France
by C.B. Magique
Summary: What's love to an enigmatic Russian? To Oliver, love is absolutely everything. Maybe Kai came on a little bit too strong in the first encounter. KaixOli . Contains yaoi and mature scenes.
1. Making Love

This isn't the first Beyblade story I've ever submitted but it is the only good one. My other multichapter got deleted because I wanted to fix it but then my computer crashed and I lost it. But that's meaningless dribble. First and foremost:

**WARNING: this story has a really insane pairing that probably would never work even if I really, really, REALLY wanted it to. I doubt many people would agree either. Story contains mature content, yaoi and false accusations. May also feature OOCness.**

Despite that, I'm still proud to call the first KaixOliver!!(there isn't another one on this site, is there?)

Due to holidays and the fact that most of this story is prewritten, the chapters will come up pretty fast.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters. **

**

* * *

Part 1**

Oliver Polanski stormed through the streets of Paris in a rage so hot that the innocent bystanders were afraid to walk close to him. Once he felt he was far enough from his own estate he found a restaurant owned by his family and let himself in with no reservation. He sat down at a table for two and ordered a bottle of wine. The waitress was so shocked when he stated that he didn't care what she gave him that she almost knocked over an inexpensive pot on the way to the kitchen. He sighed dismally and put his head in his hands. He was glad he'd put himself in such a location. It was one of the most secluded tables at the restaurant and was covered well by indoor plants that flowered magnificently with good care. It was rather romantic.

All of a sudden Oliver wished he'd gone to sit somewhere else.

The waitress returned with a bottle of wine and a delicate glass for him. He didn't even bother a glimpse at the label and waved the waitress away. He poured it himself and downed three quarters of it in one fell swig.

"Hm… a rosé," he murmured. He finished the rest of it off anyway.

That night had been the most terrible night he'd ever experienced in his life. He'd honestly never felt so insulted and disrespected – by one of his own team mates nonetheless! Johnny McGregor had taken him out on a date all day. It started out perfect. After breakfast they'd driven out to the countryside to see a horse jumping show and then had lunch at a vineyard where Oliver was so impressed by the quality of champagne that he called his father on the way home and told him to order from that particular vineyard from now on. They spent the rest of the afternoon in Paris. They watched a movie and visited a beyblade training centre for a friendly match then dinner was at a quaint bistro by a calm waterway. Oliver had been completely giddy by the time dinner was over and had already drunk more wine in a day than he normally would in a week. Johnny took him back to the Polanski estate and Oliver invited him in.

There, Oliver believed, is where he made the first mistake of the evening.

He led Johnny upstairs and showed him to his bedroom. That was Oliver's second mistake that evening. Johnny was a smooth talker and in what now seemed like no time at all he had Oliver lying beneath him shirtless and was just starting to strip himself. Oliver was still under the influence and totally lost in the moment as Johnny started to touch him in ways he had never been touched before. Of course, he'd realised upon his fifteenth birthday that he was partial to both sexes (and that would make him bisexual) and he was almost seventeen now, yet this still didn't feel right to the Frenchman. He started to push away when Johnny began to kiss down his neck.

"Johnny, stop," Oliver gasped, suppressing a moan when Johnny reached a sensitive spot where his clavicles met.

"Why?"

"If you want this you have to let me know," Oliver panted, pushing weakly, "if you love me."

"Pardon?" said Johnny, but he didn't let up with his ministrations.

"I said: 'let me know if you love me'. Do you love me, Johnny?"

"Love has nothing to do with sex," Johnny muttered absentmindedly.

Oliver bristled and suddenly felt sober. He pushed Johnny off him and slid off the bed to collect his clothes on the floor. Johnny stared at him with his mouth agape as Oliver redressed and straightened his clothes as much as he could before marching out of his room and leaving the mansion.

And that's what led him to where he was now. He'd finished the rosé and had asked the waitress for something a little bit richer. She'd brought back a thick red wine that looked like blood. He wasn't wary of the time. While he thought he'd been gradually taking glass after glass of his alcoholic beverage over a long period of time he'd actually drunk most of it in ten minutes. The alcohol was making him feel even more depressed. His self-esteem was steadily lowering itself to the bottom rung as he thought about Johnny's statement, but what was he to expect from a Brit? The French called it "Making Love"; the Brits called it "Fucking". He wondered how the hell he'd fallen for someone so vulgar.

He realised his second bottle was empty and asked the same waitress to bring him another bottle picked at random. As he did so he didn't notice a large stream of people walk in escorted by an old man in a suit. They took their seats at two long tables reserved for them and started talking animatedly all at once causing a cacophonous din in the previously quiet restaurant. Oliver growled as the teens – they did appear to be in the adolescent age – raised the decibels even though their supervisors tried to keep them quiet. Didn't any of them know how to act in a restaurant? They were scaring away the other patrons. When his second red wine arrived he downed two glasses in thirty seconds.

The waiters finally got to the loud tables and instead of quietening they got even louder, the rudest ones called down the table.

"I'd like everything on this page of the menu!"

"I wanna try frog legs!"

"Hey, do your cooks take requests? All of your soup looks weak."

"I don't want to eat anything weird."

"Hey, waiter, can you tell me which fork I'm supposed to use first?"

"I don't want to see any alcohol at this table, is that clear boys? No wine, thank-you."

"I don't care what I get to drink as long as I can eat a steak."

Oliver massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Just for the sake of being polite he wouldn't normally _think_ of insulting other patrons for his own personal reasons but he was too drunk right now to be polite.

"Hey, you feral idiots!" he screamed, leaping out of his seat and pointing at them. They all stopped and turned to him in surprise. And he was obviously too drunk to recognise any of them. "You have no fucking idea where you are, do you? What makes you think you can come in here and act like bratty children in a playground? The other patrons are trying to enjoy their meals so shut your fat, fucking mouths and get over yourselves."

The waitress returned to collect his bottles and dropped one in shock at the extremely rude and out-of-character outburst. "Um… _Monsieur_ _Polanski_?"

"You know where to charge it." He stormed out of the restaurant even angrier than he'd been when he got there.

The two large tables just stared at him as he left. At least now they were quiet.

"Wasn't that Oliver?"

* * *

Oliver returned to his estate and instructed the servants not to let anyone see him for the rest of the night and maybe the next day, depending on his mood. He retired to his bedroom straight away and let himself fall onto the slightly messy covers. He didn't bother to take a shower or change out of his daywear; he just curled up on top of the sheets and stared at his balcony's tall glass doors and the brilliant lights of Paris. The door creaked open, making Oliver wince.

"I told everyone to leave me alone!" Oliver snapped, turning around to glare at the person in the doorway. They half hid behind the door at his tone. Oliver blinked. He hadn't counted on Johnny still being here. Of course, Johnny was also upper-class and powerful and he had the influence (and definitely the gall) to tell any and all servants to stick it where the sun doesn't shine if he desperately wanted to see Oliver.

"Oliver… I'm sorry," he muttered but Oliver hardly heard him.

"What do you want?" growled Oliver. "You were supposed to leave!"

"I just wanted to apologise for what I said," Johnny explained, "and what I tried to do to you. I should have realised that you felt differently."

"Even if you apologise I'm not going to forgive you," Oliver huffed.

"Fine then, don't. It seems it didn't really matter that much to me at all but I didn't really want to hurt you and I don't want to hurt you again."

"You can't do any more damage that what you've already done but if you really don't want to hurt me again then go home!"

"But we're still friends, right?"

"We could be… but at the moment, I think you're a moronic dickhead."

Johnny sighed. "Okay, I'll just see you next week then."

Johnny shut the door and quietly retreated. Oliver lay on his back and stared at the overhang of his bed. 'See you next week'? What was going to happen next week? Through all of the excitement Oliver had completely forgotten something and now he didn't have any way of remembering it. He decided to forget about it for now and go to sleep. He had a feeling the next morning was not going to be a good one.

* * *

His hunch served him right the next day. Oliver felt crappier than he had been the previous night. He had a splitting headache and only bothered to get up at one stage to run to his bathroom and throw up in the sink. After that he spent the rest of the morning lying on his bathroom tiles. The cold tiles felt really nice on his temple.

"Oliver? What are you doing on the bathroom floor?"

Oliver groaned. Who the hell did that person think they were? "I thought I'd told everyone to leave me alone! I wasn't too drunk last night to forget it."

"I thought you were better than that."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why don't you take a good look at me?"

Oliver lifted his head off the floor and stared at the person in his bathroom doorway. He barely recognised spiky blue hair and a white scarf. "Kai Hiwatari?"

"That would be my name."

"Figures that you would be the only one with enough brains to climb through my bedroom window rather than stand at the front doors arguing with the staff."

"I thought Johnny was the man when it came to sarcastic jokes," Kai said.

"Well, I'm not in a good mood!" Oliver shouted. He put his head back down on the tiles when his own voice stabbed him in the brain.

"You look like you need some help."

Oliver was about to protest but Kai suddenly lifted him up. The abrupt shift made him dizzy. "Ooh… I think I'm going to vomit again."

"Vomit on me and I'll throw you out the window," Kai growled softly.

He laid Oliver on his bed gently and stripped him of his daywear from the previous day. Oliver tried to push him away but the last few remnants of the hangover got in the way and Kai simply wouldn't take refusal as an acceptable answer. As Kai rummaged through his drawers looking for comfortable sleepwear Oliver stared at the bed's overhang contemplating a question he felt needed to be asked.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Kai glanced at him through the corner of his eye. "The Eurasia Cup… a new tournament that someone high and mighty proposed to BBA – I think it was Robert's father. Mr. Dickenson deemed it a good idea and planned everything. The first leg of the tournament begins here in Paris next week. I'm still not certain about the rules but I'm sure that should be explained to us in due time."

"Oh," Oliver muttered, "That's what I forgot about…"

Kai found a set of royal blue cotton pyjamas and helped Oliver into them. Oliver frowned at the help. He hadn't had anyone help him get dressed since he was six. He was only hung-over, it wasn't like he'd struck his head and become disabled. When Kai attempted to do up his buttons Oliver grabbed his wrists. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What's this now? You got something in mind?"

Oliver blushed. "You pervert! I'm doing up my buttons by myself."

Kai smirked. "Or you could always leave them undone…"

Oliver gasped and went to slap Kai in the face but he caught the hand coming towards him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to help. You seemed upset and you were quite drunk. I was the only one with enough sense to follow you and make sure you got home alright."

"If you care so much then why are you trying to seduce me?" Oliver snapped back, trying to steal his hand back but Kai wouldn't let it go.

"Maybe I feel something," Kai said, licking his lips. "It could be that you're very attractive, or that you're very talented… or maybe it's something metaphysical about you that I think I really like." Kai felt himself starting to heat up. He instinctively got between Oliver's legs and leaned down to his head to breathe in his scent. The pure smell of Oliver's hair with no traces of shampoo or conditioner further enticed him. He turned to face Oliver eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose, smirking at the wide and bewildered look in his eyes. "You've got the cutest nose I've ever seen."

Oliver's pretty face scrunched up like a toddler about to have a tantrum. "And you thought a comment like that was going to get you in my pants?" Oliver kicked Kai in the crotch. Kai doubled over and hit Oliver in the nose with his forehead. "Ouch! You clumsy idiot!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kicked me in the balls!"

"I can't believe you had the gall to break in here and try to seduce me right after the worst night of my life!"

"How was I supposed to know that it was the worst night of your life?"

"Have you ever known me to get drunk enough to insult my patrons."

"No," Kai replied quickly. "But it did turn me on a little."

Oliver delivered another kick to Kai's sensitive area. "Is sex all you ever think about?"

Kai winced but managed to force out a reply: "Of course not but it's a bit hard not to in your presence."

Without giving Kai's testicles time to recover, Oliver kicked him again. "You dirty hog! Get out of my estate!"

Kai made his move, pretending to be getting off the bed he put one knee up Oliver's crotch. The move made Oliver gasp in surprise. He tried to assault Kai again but this time Kai had himself covered. He growled and tried to slap him again. Kai grabbed his wrist. The other hand flew out of nowhere and Kai grabbed that one too, leaving his genital area unprotected and allowed Oliver to kick him again. Kai bit back a cry of pain and leaned forward, pinning Oliver's hands to his pillow while trying to steady himself. He pushed his knee further up Oliver's crotch, getting a loud exclamation from the Frenchman and it wasn't the kind a person in his awkward position wanted to hear.

"Help! Help!" Oliver screamed, feigning complete terror. "Someone help me! I think he's trying to rape me!"

"Master Oliver!"

A servant who was passing by burst through the door followed by others who'd heard the scream. Kai didn't need to be in their shoes to know that this position wasn't a good one to be found in with the heir to the Polanski fortune, especially since he'd broken into the manor. Two male servants pounced on him and tore him away from their master. A female servant was on the phone straight away calling the police and another was on a walkie talkie informing the grounds security of the situation. Kai looked over to Oliver who was shakily trying to button up his pyjama shirt with that 'scared, innocent and naïve victim' act up. Kai demonstrated his superior physical strength to throw off the servants holding him down and dashed for the balcony. He jumped over the rail, shimmied down the nearby drainpipe and made a daring break for it across the unguarded lawn. By the time the grounds security had made it halfway across the lawn Kai was already over the fence and running like the Hell Hounds were on his heels.

A maid sat down beside Oliver and hugged him, offering soothing words and gentle backrubs to calm him down. Oliver looked dreadfully shaken and mentally scarred but on the inside he was pointing and laughing at Kai. That hopefully would teach him not to mess with the Polanski.

* * *

Who knew Oliver could be so evil?

I've got a few glossary points to add here:

1- That part where I wrote "the French call it 'making love', the Brits call it 'fucking', " I'm not sure how true it is but I heard it from my mother while she was giving me the birds and the bees spiel. Yeah... I still don't know how we went from talking about puberty to talking about alternative names for sexual intercourse.

2- For some reason a lot of people seem to think Oliver's surname is Les Desmonde. I'm pretty sure it's Polanski. I'm just saying so that people don't try to tell me it's wrong. That's the way it's written all over official sites and on wikipedia.

Also, just because it's a cool fact: according to my French-speaking friend, 'Shut your mouth' is the worst insult you can throw at a French person. 'Shut your fat mouth' is even worse than that. If you wanna know how to say that in French, it's: _fermer votre grosse bouche_. Don't say it to an actual Frenchman, though, you might find yourself in a very bad position.

There is another chapter coming up soon. In the meantime, R&R pleez!


	2. Stooges

**Part 2**

"Kai, you idiot! Where have you been?" Hilary snapped once Kai finally got back to the G Revolution's hotel room huffing and puffing like he'd been in a cross country marathon. The room was designed and decked out like an apartment and Kai decided to head straight to the kitchen and get himself a glass of water before answering Hilary. The rest of the team stopped all of their activities to listen to what he had to say.

"Guys," Kai started, rinsing out his glass and placing it upside down on the drying rack, "I think I'm in big trouble…"

Eyes widened all round.

"Kai… in big trouble?" Max repeated. "Is it just me or do those words sound really bizarre in the same sentence?"

"Yes, it's bizarre," Tyson agreed. "When does Kai ever do something to get himself into big trouble?"

"Maybe someone saw him kick over a trash can," Daichi added.

"That's not likely," Kenny said. "Not only is that totally uncharacteristic of Kai but I doubt that kicking a trash can entitles 'big trouble' by Kai's standards."

"Kai, what are you thinking?" Hilary exclaimed. "You're the _team captain_! You have to be a role model for everyone else, especially Daichi since he's the youngest."

Rei had been occasionally keeping his eyes on the TV his jaw suddenly dropped when the next segment came on. "Guys, check this out!"

He turned the volume up, filling the whole room with the sound of an anchorwoman speaking in French. Even though they couldn't understand the language the images were vivid enough.

"That's Oliver of The Majestics, isn't it?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah," Max replied. "But what happened to him?"

Kai's eyes widened when the news camera panned over policemen searching the premises and interviewing eyewitnesses at the scene. "Oh shit…" he murmured. The phone rang. Kenny was about to reach over and pick it up but Kai leapt over the kitchen counter and snatched the receiver out from under his hand. "Hello?"

The other team members couldn't help but think how strange Kai was suddenly acting. Whatever he was in "big trouble" for was making him jumpy and nervous. For a minute Tyson wondered if he'd stolen something expensive. Daichi wondered perhaps maybe he'd murdered someone. They watched Kai listen to the voice at the other end, picking up nothing of the one-sided conversation. Eventually, Kai licked his lips.

"I'll be right there," he replied.

He slammed the receiver down and grabbed his coat before walking out the door without another word. The other bladers stared at him with their mouths agape.

"Kai, where do you think you're going?" Hilary demanded.

"It's none of your business." Kai shut the door behind him.

* * *

Oliver sat in front of a mirror in his bedroom while the police were compiling all of their clues and packing them up to be sent to headquarters. With a brush in hand he stared blankly at his reflection. His hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes from a fitful sleep. To the others in the room it seemed that he was merely being affected by the shock of having been sexually assaulted. A maid took the brush from his hands and tenderly brushed his hair for him while speaking in gentle tones meant to make him feel better. Meanwhile, the other servants chatted and gossiped amongst each other.

"Poor, poor Oliver! Can't you see what that lecher did to him? He would never slouch like that unless there was something very wrong."

"He was so terrified when I got here I thought he would have a complete nervous breakdown."

"His father just got word of this. He's going to tell every media station in the country, I bet! No one can touch his son like that and get away with it!"

Oliver sighed. The maid fixed his hair and stroked the green strands lovingly. "Oliver, I know you must be very shocked," she cooed, "but you're alright now. There's nowhere in France he'll be able to run to now."

"_Merci_," Oliver muttered. She gave him a hug before returning the brush to him and walking over to the other maids to gossip with them. Of course, this whole ploy had been set up to get back at Kai but Oliver wondered if he'd already gone too far. There were too many people who'd seen him run from the estate and more than enough who'd seen him in that embarrassing position with Oliver. Kai might get at least fifty years in gaol for a crime he didn't really commit.

After seeing the police investigation Oliver began to second guess himself. He didn't appreciate being sensually touched or kneed up without his own consent but he had to admit that he had been touched by Kai's words.

"_Maybe I feel something… maybe it's something metaphysical about you that I think I really like." _

Kai must have really felt something for him, which was more than he could say for Johnny. If Kai had just wanted to fuck with someone he could have played around with one of his own team mates (Tyson was certainly stupid enough to fall for anything his captain said). Would it be possible that he hadn't been there doing what he did because he wanted sex but because he wanted to see Oliver in person? He mentally slapped himself in the face for being so impulsive. He needed to apologise to Kai as soon as possible.

* * *

Kai put his head in his hands while the Russian boys around him laughed at his embarrassing predicament. Tala had called him down to the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel room upon the amazing discovery that Bryan had managed to smuggle alcohol into the country and wanted to 'catch up' with Kai. Kai doubted that half of that was true. Tala probably just wanted to get him drunk until he spilled some great blackmail material or something similar. It had clearly worked. The Blitzkrieg Boys now knew that Kai was wanted for the rape of the Polanski heir in every province of France.

"I can't believe you had the guts to do that to a person you don't even know," Tala exclaimed, red in the face from a few glasses and uncontrollable laughter.

"I do know him," Kai snapped. "He's just not in my exclusive circle of 'friends'." Kai stressed the quotations on the word 'friends'.

"Friends… yeah… right," Ian giggled. Kai glared at him. It had been a mistake to think that he could confide in his oldest companions.

"But that's not the point," Kai continued, "I only agreed to come here because I thought that you would be able to help me get out of this situation."

"Get him drunk first," Spencer started. Bryan continued for him.

"Then when he's drunk convince him to drop the charges. Once you get that out of him, let him go and do whatever he likes then when he asks what happened the night before the next morning during the hangover tell him that he agreed to drop the charges against you. By then it's already been agreed, he's sober enough to know what you're talking about and it hurts too much to argue about it. Problem solved."

"No it's not! How do I even get close enough to him for long enough to get him drunk?" Kai exclaimed.

"All you need to do is wait for him to call you," Tala said, pouring himself another glass of vodka. "If he liked what you gave him I'm sure he will."

"You guys are full of shit when you're drunk!"

Kai pushed his half-full glass away and stormed out of the hotel room. He stomped to the elevator and pushed the up button while stuffing his shirt back into his pants and rearranging his clothes to appear as though he wasn't tipsy. The elevator arrived with a 'ping' and he stepped inside, bumping into someone as he walked in. He looked up and saw a man in a blue uniform with a professional-looking badge peering down at him. It took Kai's inebriated brain a while to realise he'd just run into huge trouble.

"You're Kai Hiwatari, captain of the G Revolutions, aren't you?" the man asked. Kai nodded. The man grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him into the wall, handcuffing his wrists together behind his back. "I'm Officer Paul Du Pres and you are under arrest for the attempted rape of Oliver Polanski. Everything you say will be recorded for use as evidence in court."

"_Damn…"

* * *

_

Oliver made himself comfortable on the plush sofa in the lavish living room and turned on the TV, finding nothing but boring special interest programs. He stopped on a channel broadcasting local news but tuned out when it was obvious that nothing interesting was going to be shown very soon. His bland reverie was broken by a little puppy nipping at his pyjama trousers. He looked down to see a little blond spoodle pup, no more than a few weeks old. Oliver leaned over to pet it but as soon as the puppy saw the hand it began to lick and bite.

"Ow! Hey, don't do that, naughty puppy," Oliver scolded. The spoodle cocked its head to the side.

"Oliver! Sweetheart!" exclaimed a woman bursting through the living rooms doors. She was a plump woman in her late thirties with green hair curled perfectly around her face and piled high on her head. She was dressed in an expensive satin dress and her hands were almost drowned by the brilliance of the jewels on her rings and the gold of her bracelets and bangles. Fine diamond and sapphire necklaces hung from her neck and jewel encrusted hairpins pinned her hair back. She ran straight to Oliver, ignoring the puppy and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh, Oliver, I rushed straight back here as fast as I could from Madrid when I heard the terrible news!"

"But your dogs-"

"I let Madeline take care of them for the rest of the show. She's trustworthy enough." The woman sat down beside Oliver hugging him close to her side.

"It's good to see you again anyway, _maman_," Oliver muttered.

"You must be so shaken. Why would anyone want to do such a thing to my precious baby?" she wailed.

"_Is it because he loves me but doesn't think he can have me?"_ Oliver wondered inwardly.

"Ah, see, Pippin came to comfort you," his mother said, picking up the puppy and placing it in Oliver's lap. "Isn't he adorable?"

Oliver smiled and stroked the puppy's back. Pippin tried to chase Oliver's hand. Oliver's mother had a soft, squishy spot in her heart for dogs, especially poodles, and breeding them was her passion. The Polanski family was also quite renowned for their quality pedigree dogs.

"I'm glad you're back. I've been needing to talk to you."

"You've been needing me! Oh, darling, whatever advice do you need?"

"Well… you see, before last night there was this other person," Oliver explained. "This other nice… girl… and I got mad at her and shooed her off. And now because of me she's in really big trouble. I don't know if she'll ever talk to me again. I want to apologise but I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Oliver! You have your days, don't you?" His mother shook her head and sighed. "But if you're really serious about making up with her you should bail her out of trouble first. Then cook her a dinner, give her flowers and apologise to her face. Don't look for an alternative or try to tiptoe around it. Women like honesty and loyalty and fortitude in their man."

"Oh, okay (but what if she isn't really a woman?)"

"I mean right now, Oliver! You should get to it as soon as possible."

"Yes, I will _maman_," Oliver replied, picking up the spoodle as he stood up. Suddenly an eye-catching report on the local news appeared on screen and Oliver couldn't help but stop and stare with his mouth agape.

"This is just in: Kai Hiwatari, captain of the G Revolutions, has been arrested for the attempted rape of millionaire heir Oliver Polanski," the news reader announced. "Police easily tracked him to the hotel accommodating the beyblading teams from around the world and made a swift arrest. Kai has tried to plead innocent to all accusations against him but to no avail at this stage. There will be more on this story later in the afternoon. Now on to sports…"

Oliver slumped back down onto the sofa and sighed. This mother patted him on the back and rubbed his shoulders. "There, there, sweetheart. It must be a relief to know that that man has already been arrested. You don't have to be afraid of him now."

"Yeah, I know," Oliver said, leaning towards his mother. Pippin yipped for more attention. Oliver scratched him behind the ears and under the chin. "Everything's going to be alright now." He forced a smile onto his face hoping it would fool her but his mother noticed that it was slightly lopsided.

"You've got something troubling you, I can tell."

"I'm glad that he's going to be locked up," Oliver lied, "but it didn't happen so long ago. I'm still really upset about what he did."

"Oh, I understand, baby." She hugged him close to her bosom. "You're just still wound up and shocked. I'll get the cooks to make you a nice drink. You should go back to your room and get more rest."

"But my girlfriend-"

"Oh, Oliver, one thing at a time, please! I'm sure she'll understand the circumstances."

With that Oliver's mother pushed him up the stairs to his room before hurrying off with the spoodle puppy for his drink. Oliver sighed and fell back onto his bed. The mobile phone on his beside desk rang and only on pure instinct did Oliver answer it. He groaned when he heard Johnny's voice at the other end.

"Oliver, I was watching the news. Is it really true that Kai tried to rape you? Why the hell would he do that? Tell me where he is right now and I'll squeeze his innards out with my bare hands!"

"Isn't it really true that you almost tried to rape me?" Oliver snapped back. "Why the hell would you have the guts to call me the next day? That's just arrogant."

"No it's not…"

"Yes, it is! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"I know… but I still want everything to do with you."

Oliver tensed. He set his jaw and tried to process what Johnny was trying to tell him. "What are you saying?"

"I… I thought about it. You were right to get mad at me. Sex is important in a relationship too, right? When everything cools down between us I want to try it again and I won't make the same mistake I made last night."

"I still don't get-"

"I'm quite sure… that I do love you. But we'll test that in a week or two. See you!"

The other end hung up, leaving Oliver hanging and very surprised. If Johnny did still love him then what about Kai? As if cued by his thoughts the phone began to ring again right in his ear. He started and fumbled with it a bit before getting a connection to the new caller. "_Bonjour_."

"Oliver! Don't try all of that 'Bonjour, oui-oui, I'm a cute little French kid' shit. Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?"

Oliver gulped. "Hello, Kai. Why are you calling me?"

"I'm entitled to a phone call by right and I thought that I might as well call you seeing as you're the idiot who got me into this entire mess. I want you to move your ass over here and straighten it out. Tell them the truth: that I'm innocent and you're a whiny little faker!"

"Kai, there's something strange about you right now. Are you under the influence of something?"

"I've been drinking alcohol for an hour with four Russian stooges; of course I'm under the influence!"

"Well I'm sorry but I don't respond positively to abuse and threats, _mon ami_. I'm not going to do what you say just because you want me to."

"Come on, Oliver! Just tell the truth or this will weigh on your guilty conscience for the rest of your life."

"Not really," Oliver smirked, enjoying this game. He chuckled when he heard the irritated growl at the other end of the line. "You did try to touch me inappropriately without my consent. That's sexual assault at least."

"Please, Oliver, I didn't just want to get in your pants. I do have feelings for you."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Like… love?"

"I wouldn't call it love at this stage, it's too messed up and confusing – or maybe that's just one and a half litres of vodka – I'll get back to you when I figure it out but right now all I want is for you come to the police headquarters and sort out this situation you created."

"I don't know…"

"It's a yes or no question, Oliver. Come here right now and tell everyone what a liar you are and get them to let me go because I'm perfectly innocent. Besides, you owe me. I've probably become impotent thanks to you."

"I don't think I can do it right now."

"Oliver, if you're planning to do it, do it right now, not later!"

"I don't think I can…"

"Oh, for God's sake! Thanks a lot for nothing!"

Kai hung up violently. The call tone for a disconnected line rang in Oliver's ear while he tried to imagine how all of this could have occurred. In the end, he decided, it was all his fault.

"_Oh boy, what a mess,"_ he thought.

* * *

Oh dear, this really is messy in more than one way. And I love spoodles. My dog is a spoodle, it's a cross between a cocker spaniel and a poodle (or a minature poodle in my dog's case). They're so cute. I'm kicking myself a bit for this chapter but it gets better, I guarantee it.


	3. Homophobic

Sorry I took so long to update. I meant to upload this chapter and the next one way sooner but my computer decided to crash while my dad was trying to fix it. The original documents of this story are stored on my laptop (which doesn't like my connection for some reason) so the story was safe.

Enjoy this chapter. It's the shortest.

* * *

**Part 3**

"Man, that Armada team isn't really all that crash hot without their stuffy, old coach," Johnny muttered as The Majestics made their way to the locker rooms after the first round of the tournament. "Don't know why they fired him."

Enrique scoffed. "This coming from someone who _wasn't_ able to beat Claude and last time I checked, he had some kind of mental disability."

Johnny blushed. "That's fine because as a team we won and that's really all that counts."

"You sound like you're just making up excuses for your own stuff up," Enrique sniggered.

Johnny growled and when they made it to their lockers he slammed a foot into the thin metal. Oliver and Robert both sighed. That was so typical of Johnny to sulk and find some violent way to vent his frustration of a defeat. Oliver began to remove his jacket, cringing at the disgusting way it peeled off his sweat soaked back. All in all, Spanish Armada had improved greatly since they'd last fought. Oliver couldn't clearly remember the last time he'd sweated so much during a beybattle but he did remember losing it.

Johnny wasted no time hitting the showers, leaving the rest of his team to just sit and enjoy the air conditioning. Oliver opened his locker to find the spare clothes he'd set aside just in case he got particularly sweaty.

"I wonder how G Revolution is going to fare without their captain," Enrique thought aloud, completely out of the blue.

Oliver stiffened. He gulped and started to fold his jacket just to keep his hands occupied. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They've got that red beyblading monkey, don't they?"

"That's a real person, not a monkey Oliver," Robert told him.

"Well he sure had me fooled. But he's not half bad. In the end, they don't really need Kai."

"I'm sure you would have liked him to be here so that you could personally kick him to Berlin and back," Enrique said.

"_Halt die Schnauze_, Enrique," Robert snapped.

The silence that followed was the most awkward that Oliver had ever had the displeasure of hearing. He was left dwelling back on week-old thoughts and feeling guilty. With every passing day the feelings got worse and worse until now whenever he heard a word of Kai his internal organs dropped into his feet. He should have just gone down to the station a week ago and explained everything; just let the poor bastard out but that would have just been embarrassing. He couldn't risk staining the family name like that.

"But no matter that," Enrique piped up again. "Oliver's had a pretty good game on since the tournament started. How are you getting so good?"

"He's right," Robert added, glad to finally move away from that dreadful topic, "Your game has picked up surprisingly since I last saw you. I suspect you might have actually been training and working hard for a change."

Enrique tried to stifle a fit of giggles. Oliver really wanted to laugh too but his mood squashed the feeling. He forced out a chuckle but neither of his team mates was able to tell that it was fake. After all, Enrique and Oliver were notorious on the team for slacking off. The truth was that Oliver had been working hard. He didn't do it to get better; he just tried to take his mind off his emotionally confused and contrite situation. Exercising was supposed to make you feel better – less stressed and less upset – so he'd tried practicing his beyblading. He trained himself 'til midnight if could but the more he pulled the ripcord the more he thought about Kai and wondered what would happen to him. There had been nightmares for a couple of nights too. All that this really boiled down to was that Kai would go to gaol for no fault of his own.

"Come on, 'Oliver' and 'working hard' can barely be put in the same sentence," Enrique joked. "When was the last time Oliver did any serious training without your nagging?" he asked Robert.

Oliver interrupted the conversation when he dropped his mobile phone. It slid towards Enrique's feet and he picked it up before Oliver could dive for it. With such perfect timing, the message tone sounded through the quiet room.

"Ooh! Ollie got a message from his dear _maman_!" Enrique snickered. He opened the message and read it.

"Enrique, that's a private message," Robert scolded him while starting to remove his gloves and jacket.

"I know, but it's so…" Enrique's eyes widened. He grinned mischievously, "… _interesante_… Oliver, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! Aren't I your best friend?"

Oliver blushed and pounced on Enrique, stealing the phone back. "It was probably a typo. I'm not in any relationship at the moment."

"But your _mamma_ clearly said something in that message about '_tes partenaire_'," Enrique pressed. "Are you interested in someone?"

Oliver's blush spread to his ears and started up on his neck. "Well… sort of…" His thoughts wandered back to Johnny for the first time in a while. When would he propose they go out again?

"Blonde or brunette?"

"Enrique!"

"Oh, I see. You like the fiery redheaded ones."

"_Non_! It's not like that…"

"You like those frisky girls who dye their hair then, don't you? Whoa, Oliver, I didn't know you were like that! So have you done it yet?"

Oliver's entire face was beet red and so hot steam was starting to pour out of his ears. "No, I don't like those girls with the hair-dying and… and… _quoi_?"

Enrique quirked an eyebrow. "You know... _sesso_?"

"_Non! Non! Arrête!_ That's dirty, Enrique! _Par trop_!" Oliver wailed, covering his ears. Robert sighed as he felt the oncoming of a headache. "Stay out of my love life!"

Enrique sniffed and wiped away a nonexistent tear. "Our little Oliver grew up so fast. He's already interested in girls, before you know it he'll be-"

"_Ferme votre bouche_!"

Enrique laughed at the reaction he got out of the greenette. Oliver huffed, not in the least bit amused by the slightly humiliating tease.

"So obviously, it's not a girl," Enrique said, teasing smile on his lips.

"_Oui!_ There is no girl in my life!"

"Oh, it's a boy then!"

"Cut it out!" Robert snapped. "I'm sure no one on this team is like that, Enrique."

Enrique pouted. "Thanks, you spoiled my fun."

Oliver didn't know whether to sigh with relief and thank Robert for interjecting or run away and cower in fear somewhere. Even though he wasn't exactly 'like that', he was torn between the love of two boys and Johnny was definitely 'like that'. He wouldn't risk being kicked off the team just for Kai, would he?

"Hey," Johnny said, coming back from the shower in fresh clothing, "I am not going to share any hotel room with anyone who still reeks of sweat and smoke, even if it's five-star. And here I thought I was the one with the least common sense of all of us because doesn't it make sense to shower after sport?"

"Sorry," Robert said, rolling his eyes. "We were just a little caught up in the oh-so-enlightening conversation about Oliver's girlfriend."

"Who may or may not be a girl," Enrique added.

Both of them headed to the showers ahead of Oliver. Oliver also picked up his towel and his clean clothes to follow them but Johnny caught him and leant into his ear.

"I want to see you tonight," he whispered. "I want to meet you under _l' Arc de Triumph_."

Oliver shivered. "_Oui_. I will be there for sure."

Johnny smiled and kissed him right under his ear. He let Oliver go without another word and left the room. Oliver rubbed at the spot where Johnny had kissed him and blushed when he thought: _"What if those were Kai's lips?"_ It was all obvious and it had been for a while. Johnny could love him all he wanted, Oliver Polanski loved Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

This shouls have been uploaded ages ago. Now, I have some notes and a question:

Q: I've always thought that Barthez Battalion renamed themselves Spanish Armada after they fired Barthez but I've had my doubts. It could have been Spanish Battalion. I wrote Armada, but if you know, please tell me which name is correct.

1- personally, I don't think Claude has a mental disability but many people seem to think that he has Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID or multiple personality). I'd just credit this to Beyblading rumour. You know what the world is like when you're famous. People say all kinds of things. (I also personally don't think that Claude would be able to beat Johnny but anything can happen, right?)

And yeah, I do kind of see Robert as being homophobic, given his personality and upbringing and all - mainly personality.


	4. Papa, My Papa

I'd like to say that this is becoming rather cute but it's actually getting a bit sexy. Maybe I'll have to cut out the lemon in the next chapter... don't really wanna do that. I worked really hard on it. **  
**

* * *

**Part 4**

Oliver sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, staring aloof at the painting above the fireplace. He wasn't sure where it was painted or who painted it (which annoyed him to no end) but he enjoyed looking upon it so much that he had to put it in plain view of his bed. It was a river spanned by an arc bridge that a train was making its way across. The sun was setting behind the green hills and a little boat chugging along on the still, dark water had just turned its lights on. The deer and hares in the wood on the bank stared enquiringly at the little golden orbs on the water.

The Polanski heir lay down on his side, continuing to stare at the artwork. There was a light rap on the door and with Oliver's permission a maid entered. She curtsied when in his presence.

"Master Oliver, your father just returned from his latest business trip and he wishes to see you whenever you are ready."

Oliver immediately sat up. "_Mon père_? _Père_ came home today? I-I didn't know! _Merci_, I'll go and see him right away."

"He's waiting for you in his study." She curtsied again and backed out of the room.

Oliver was on his feet in the next second and left the room. He sprinted past the now startled maid and down many of the lavish corridors until he came to a large oak door with gold trimming and golden handles. He grabbed a hold of one handle and pushed the door open slowly.

Behind that door was a large room with plush red carpeting and heavy drapes waiting either side of the wide window on the opposite wall. One wall was lined by a heavy bookshelf with files, documents, records and books stored neatly away. In a corner were a table and two chairs. A vintage whiskey was placed on a golden tray on the table with four polished glasses. On the other wall was one of the hugest landscapes Oliver had seen outside the Louvre of a quiet, peaceful wood with an animal cleverly disguised here and there amongst branches, bushes and flowers or silhouetted against the sunbeams falling through the canopy. Rather than leafy green plants the small trees and pot plants Oliver's father kept in his office were flowering and they were flowering beautifully. Their sweet, delicate scents filled the entire room. The desk was almost typical of a busy man. It was carefully organised but slightly messy and the desk lamp pulsed brightly in the dim light of the room. His father had his back to him, and was watching the sun trace its final stages before setting behind the hills completely.

"Oliver, _mon fils_, would you turn on the light _sil vous plais_?" said the baritone voice of Oliver's father.

Oliver stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He turned on the light from the switch at the wall as his father switched off the desk lamp. The sky outside left in the wake of the setting sun wasn't quite as magnificent as it had just been. Oliver nervously began to walk forward. He had only been in this room twice as far as he could remember. Once when he was merely six years old he had come to show off the painting he'd done for his arts tutor. His father had been very busy and scolded him for interrupting his work and told him to take his terrible painting away. Oliver had never cried so much in his life and refused to speak to his father. The second time he'd come was when his father sincerely apologised for his rudeness and insensitivity. Oliver never came again without invitation.

He bit his lip as he approached the polished desk. The man sitting behind it was portly and rosy-cheeked with a comb over to desperately hide the balding patch on top. He smiled warmly at Oliver through a trimmed and tidy moustache.

"Come! Come around to this side, Oliver. Let me have a good look at you." Oliver slowly walked around to stand beside his father. The man grabbed Oliver by the shoulders and inspected him through thin pair of glasses. "My, my, I can't believe it! It really has been such a long time since we've talked face-to-face like this. You've grown so much Oliver. But not just in height, so I hear. You and your team have taken a lot of matches in this Eurasia Cup and you won a few of those battles yourself."

"_Oui_," Oliver replied, feeling his throat tightening. Something about Kai had to come up. His father did know, after all. Yet it would be difficult to talk to a person that Oliver had spent a great deal of his life trying to avoid meeting in person simply because of bitterness over a crappy painting he did eleven years ago. Of course, whenever Oliver did actually spend time with his father, he was genuinely happy and the painting was forgotten for those few precious minutes.

"And you're still the Young Chef of France," his father continued. "You won the national cook-off again."

Oliver gulped and nodded. _"Say something about him! Say anything! Tell me what our servants told you!"_

The portly father chuckled. "_Oui_, you really are my son. Tell me, how would you feel if from now on you were the heir of a billionaire? All is going well in the international chain and business is booming in European and Asian restaurants since this beyblade tournament has opened up across Europe and Asia. I've made a fortune out of it!"

"That's… really cool," Oliver said weakly. He turned to look at the front wall where the door closed him off from the rest of the mansion. On that wall were portraits of his mother's dogs – her favourite ones that had passed away. He looked down to the desk and saw two framed photos that could make him smile any day. One was the last family photo they had taken. Oliver was ten. The other was a picture of Oliver proudly holding up that painting his father had told him was so terrible. _"Please, say something about him. Say something about what everyone thinks he did to me."_

"Well, you don't sound like you feel very happy about it. Is there something else on your mind that is troubling you, making you feel glum? Have you come down with some illness?"

"I'm not sick," Oliver replied. The truth was threatening to spill out of his throat any second. "But something terrible happened."

"Oliver, I heard all about it. I was hoping to avoid any mention of it, though. I want you to be happy in our time together."

"No! It didn't happen to me, it happened to him!" Oliver exclaimed. He hugged himself and stared at his feet, tears glittering in his eyes. "It was all a mistake… a selfish mistake on my part. He didn't really… do that… to me. I made it up to get rid of him but I've realised that I don't actually want to get rid of him. I want him back. I can't be your heir anymore, _papa_, because I… I fell in love with another boy. But now he'll be in gaol and it'll be my fault."

His father stroked his moustache and thought that over carefully. Oliver sniffed and tears began to fall onto his boots. He waited for the inevitable. His father would surely tell him to leave and disown him or something. No man would want a son with homosexual feelings to be the heir to his fortune otherwise there would be no one else to continue building the business when that heir was gone. Oliver thought he might just get slapped and scolded and given the whole spiel about preserving the family name. Or he would just be forever damned by his father to a life without Kai; refuse to help him straighten everything out with the slate-haired boy.

"This is quite a difficult situation Oliver. You really do know how to make things harder for other people." His father laughed. Oliver turned his gaze to him confusedly with tears still dripping from his eyelashes. "Now, now… what can we do for that poor boy then?"

"_Papa_, don't you mind?" Oliver sniffled. "I'm in love with some boy and you don't even know him."

"I do, I do!" his father insisted. "He's Kai Hiwatari, no? He's the heir to Hiwatari Enterprises. They're a very important business ally of mine."

"_Oh, damn."_

"Mr. Hiwatari would appreciate it if his son was let free," said Oliver.

His father laughed again. "No, I'm sure he's quite angry with his grandson at the moment. This'll have to be ironed out with him as well."

Oliver wiped away his tears but they kept falling. "_Père_, you're telling me that you have no problem with me being in love with another boy. I'm not saying I'm completely homosexual but… it's another boy! Aren't you worried that I'm doing something sinful? Aren't you worried that after me there will be no one?"

"Oliver, when I turn this corporation over to you it'll be your choice what to do with it," his father explained calmly. "Everything is in your hands. If you are happy to be in love with a man then so be it but you are ultimately going to have to decide the future of your fortune. Once it's yours it will never be mine again. If you feel that you need an heir to take over when you're finished, you will somehow find a way to obtain him or her."

The greenette broke down into wailing sobs in front of his father. He threw himself into his father's arms and cried into his shoulder. "_Merci! Je suis ainsi beni!_ _Merci, père_."

* * *

"Man, Kai, you're such a bonehead," Tyson muttered, staring his captain down from the other side of the table they all sat at: Kai, Tyson, Rei and Kenny.

"I keep telling you, I didn't do anything," Kai growled. "Oliver lied to everyone and just said that I raped him."

"We're not saying we don't believe you," Kenny said. "But given the circumstances it's going to be hard to prove that you are innocent."

"_Not as innocent as I'd need to be to save my ass from being burned,"_ Kai thought, but he kept it to himself.

"This really is going to be tricky," Rei sighed. "You were there before anyone else arrived and you were doing what…?"

Kai felt like bashing his forehead into the table. "When I got there Oliver was too hung over to even get off the bathroom tiles so I helped him up, I helped him get into pyjamas and then he refused to let me button them up."

"But, it didn't get… sexual, did it?" Kenny asked.

"No, it didn't really go that way."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'didn't really'?"

Kai fought the upcoming blush down. "I did try to seduce him a little bit and it was working until I told him he had a cute nose and he kicked me in the balls." The eyebrows of all of his present team mates rose.

"He kicked you in a sensitive area because you called his nose cute?" Tyson clarified. "How stupid…"

"As far as I know, I didn't really do much to provoke that," Kai continued. "He suddenly got really angry with me."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

Tyson was about to ask another question when a policewoman interrupted their conversation. "_Pardonne moi_, I'll have to ask you three to leave. There's very important business I must discuss with Kai Hiwatari in private about his upcoming court case."

The two bladers and their mechanic nodded and left the room. Tyson looked over his shoulder as the woman closed the door on them and sat down opposite Kai at the small table.

"Just cut to the chase," Kai said promptly. "I don't think I can be in deeper shit than I'm already in."

The policewoman arched an eyebrow at his choice of words but continued to bring the news she'd been instructed to deliver: "Mr. Hiwatari, your case has been dropped. Oliver Polanski has decided to drop all charges against you. Without a charge I'm afraid there's no case."

Kai's eyes widened. "Why? There has to be a reason."

"There was a valid reason but it will remain confidential," the policewoman replied. "We no longer have any reason to keep you here at the station, so you are free to go."

* * *

Oliver stared up at the magnificent monument _l' Arc de Triumph_. Under the arching stone structure Johnny stood dressed no differently to any other day. Oliver had chosen to wear in a nice satin shirt and a silk coat in his attire. He waltzed straight up to Johnny and threaded one of his arms through the Scot's.

"Come, Johnny, I need to talk to you."

Johnny smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Then how about we walk? We'll walk through Luxembourg Park."

Oliver nodded and he and Johnny started walking away from the bright lights and crowded streets to the park lit by mellow lights and lamps that were crowded with moths. Suddenly Oliver stopped and sat down on a bench, taking his arm away from Johnny, much to the Scot's displeasure.

"Johnny I know you were the one who called me out here tonight and I'm sure I know what your intentions are," Oliver said. "But I'm sorry, I have to tell you that I don't return whatever feelings you have for me."

Johnny gasped. "What? No! Oliver, you can't just say that! Don't act like you don't care all of a sudden. You were the one who was totally ecstatic when I called you out for a whole day last week. Weren't we kissing by the water after dinner? You were the one who started that. How do feelings like that just dry up?"

Oliver bit his lip. "_Je suis désolé_."

"No! Oliver, what changed?"

"Johnny, I just don't love you, what don't you understand about that?"

Johnny fixed Oliver with a glare that rivalled even Kai's death glares but it went straight through Oliver. "It's Kai, isn't it?"

Oliver wrung his fingers tightly.

"Isn't that it?" Johnny continued. "He creeps into your bedroom one morning and tries to fuck you and all of a sudden you're in love with him. Does that even make sense to you? You know you're never gonna see him again."

"_Non_," Oliver shook his head. "He's free. I… dropped the charges against him and I explained to the police the whole situation that got him into this mess."

"Why?" Johnny demanded. Oliver thought he might regret this. If he told Johnny the truth… well, he didn't really want to know. If Johnny decided to get violent he would most certainly be on the receiving end.

"I've already explained it to you! I don't love you, I love Kai!"

"No, I mean… why Kai?" Johnny's voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"_Pardonne_?"

"Why Kai? I wouldn't have minded so much if it was someone else on his team, or Claude or even Enrique, but why Kai?"

"Why do you care?"

"Oliver," Johnny moved to sit down next to the Frenchman. He cupped the greenette's cheek and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Love means you want the best for the person of your affections. I never want to see you hurt or sad and alone." He made ginger kisses down Oliver's jaw until he reached his chin and made a step upwards before Oliver replied:

"Love means a lot of things Johnny." Johnny silenced him with a kiss on the lips. He worked his hand through one of the gaps between the shirt buttons to rub the beautiful body underneath. Oliver allowed him to push his tongue into his mouth and arched at the sensual touch. He let the Scotsman massage his tongue and pull him in closer. Johnny drew it out as long and passionately as he could, if only to make Oliver see… but they had to part eventually. Johnny immediately came back for more but Oliver put a finger to his lips and pushed him away. "That was the last… _mon ami_."

Johnny pulled his hands back and stood up abruptly. He turned his back on Oliver, fists clenched. "Fine… I see how it is."

He stormed off without sparing a second glance at Oliver. The Frenchman sighed and fixed his clothing, alone on that park bench. He might as well go home but a worry at the front of his mind kept him from moving anywhere too soon.

"Johnny… don't do anything extreme."

* * *

Okay, firstly (just because it annoyed me so much) while I was trying to fix my French spelling on the document editor, it wouldn't let me put the accent over the 'e' in 'beni'. It's supposed to have one of those little strokes like the word cafe (and I still can't put the little fucking stroke! Damn it!). It's supposed to be read _bay-nee_. The setence _je suis ainsi beni_ means 'I'm so blessed'.

And yay! Kai is finally free. I'm not going to post the next chapter straight away, or the final chapter. We'll see... the final chapter sets up for a sequel so I may not upload it. If you like the next chapter (it does have a lemon, just be warned) let me know if you'd also like to see the final chapter. Because school is starting soon I have no idea when I'll finally upload the sequel.


	5. The French Call It Making Love

chapter 5: finally up for anyone who wants it. I've said before that there is a sixth chapter after this but it sets up for a sequel that I may not even finish so I may not upload it at all. If people want to see it anyway, I'll put it up but don't expect any form of a sequel for a very long time. So if you omit the sixth chapter I guess this is the end.

Now, I have warned before and I will warn again: this chapter does contain a LEMON. But, I guess you wouldn't be reading an M rated story if you didn't expect that.

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

The G Revolutions stared in awe at the lavish entrance hall of the Polanski mansion and the maids that curtsied as they arrived. The room was lit so brightly that the chandelier sparkled like the night sky itself. By looking at Daichi's face, Hilary feared that he was about to go bananas.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "If this is what their entrance hall looks like imagine what the dining room is like! And the food!" Hilary hurried to clean up the drool on his chin before it sullied the expensive carpet.

"No matter how many times is see their mansions, or their dining halls, or their blimps," Rei said, "I am never going to get over how much money these people have."

A plump, green haired woman and an equally large man came down the stairs in a hurry to greet them politely.

"Ah, you are Kai's team, no?" said the man. He extended his hand to be shaken by each of the team members. "I am Nicolas Polanski, Oliver is my son. It seems he's caused a little bit of trouble." The woman looked as thought she didn't quite know what he was talking about but played along anyway, giving Kai a very cold look. "This is my wife Chloe. Oliver is very excited to have you over for dinner tonight."

Kai nodded but didn't say anything, watching that woman. Chloe looked as though by staring at him she might impale his head upon a huge javelin.

"Everybody come this way, _sil vous plais_. I will lead you to our dining room."

Tyson jumped up to Kai's side as soon as they began to follow Nicolas and Chloe. "Hey, Kai, what'd you have to do to get Oliver to invite us over for dinner like this?" His mouth was already watering at the thought of what that young chef could whip up for them.

"You can ask him that yourself," Kai said, hoping to drop it.

"You'd probably have to sleep with him," Max joked. "Or beat him in a beybattle."

"Or interrupt his private viewing of fine art in The Louvre," Tyson added. Both boys snickered.

"Do you have something against people with a lot of money?" Kai snapped.

"Other than the fact that they're a gazillion times richer than us?" Max replied. "No."

"Then shut up."

"What's caused you to get so touchy about it?" Tyson asked. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Is this all about your liaison with Oliver?"

Kai couldn't keep down the slight pink of a blush. "No, but you know I'm also destined to inherit a multimillion US dollar company."

"I'm sure that's what dinner for 'Kai and his entire team' is all about," Rei added sarcastically. "You two really have something going, don't you?"

Kai looked up to the married couple leading them. Nicolas was trying to have a chat with Chloe but she kept turning and casting a suspicious look at him. If those looks could kill, Kai would have been repeatedly stabbed to death.

"If you recall, Rei, Oliver was the person who put me in that holding cell for a whole week."

"And this is his way of apologising and maybe…" Rei purred, "getting you in bed."

Kai looked at his team mate strangely. "Is your next heat cycle due anytime soon?"

Rei blushed and his eyes widened. "Oh crap."

* * *

When they entered the dining hall it was primped and polished and set for guests of the highest priority. Only the finest silverware in the house was laid out on the table and the candelabras were lit even though the room was bright enough without them. Nicolas sat at the head of the table with Chloe to his right and Kai to his left. Kai didn't even need to look at Chloe to feel the glower she gave him. The other bladers took whatever seat was available for them, not even taking up the whole length of the table. 

Daichi stared in wonder at the cutlery and the folded napkin on his plate. "Wow, how many knives and forks?! Do rich people get to use a different one for every bite?"

"No, Daichi," Kenny answered. "For each course of the meal you have to use a different set. Just start from the outside and work your way in."

Oliver pushed through the kitchen doors with silver pots on a silver trolley. "For this evening's first course I have prepared three different soups – no entrees tonight."

"Aw, sweet!" Tyson exclaimed. "Can I have a serving of all three?"

"Of course," Oliver nodded, pouring a bowl full of his first soup. "Everyone can eat as much as they want."

"Really?" Daichi gasped, eyes sparkling.

As could be expected, dinner became an eating contest between Tyson and Daichi. They both single-handedly polished off half of the huge pots of soup (the half that everyone else hadn't eaten), three servings of pasta a la carbonuria, a whole turkey and two desserts. Rei had tried not to drool when the most delicious platter of whole salmon he'd ever seen was placed right in front of him and had blatantly refused to let anyone else eat it. He finished off all five fish by himself. Hilary had eaten the least, saying she wanted to stay in shape even though Oliver assured her that indulging just once won't make her fat. She did, however, eat more than she'd originally intended to. Max was smitten over the wood baked pizza and frankfurters and wouldn't eat anything else during the two courses they appeared in. Like Hilary, Kenny had tried not to be as liberal as his team mates but also put away more than he'd hoped to. Nicolas laughed and was quite merry the whole way through but Chloe had tried to ignore the others down the table who didn't know how to eat at a formal dinner (and some had atrocious manners). She kept her frown turned to Kai (also the only guest whose table manners she deemed completely appropriate).

Oliver reappeared after dinner standing beside his father, looking bright and happier than he'd been all week. Tyson and Daichi were so full they could barely move. After a very animated dinner with those bladers, Nicolas burst into laughter.

"I think your friends appreciated such a fine banquet, Oliver," he told his son.

Oliver smiled. "I'm just glad that there are obviously no hard feelings." He gave a nervous glance to his mother for only a second. She was still glaring at Kai, maybe hoping that by some miracle the chandelier above them would fall and kill him.

"Oh, how can we have any hard feelings after a dinner like that?" Hilary said. "I swear that's the best food I've ever put in my mouth! Oliver, can I marry you?"

Oliver giggled. "_Merci_, your compliments are too kind."

Finally Chloe slammed her palms on the table. "Oliver! Nicolas! I've had just about enough. Why are they all here, especially him?" She pointed to Kai with a narrow-eyed glare.

Oliver's face twitched. "Well, his grandfather is a very important business ally of ours, so _père_ told me, so I thought it might be best to patch up the relations with a feast." He turned to his father for any kind of confidence he might find.

Chloe bristled. "Well I… he… you… I don't think I understand what's going on. May I be excused from the table?"

"Certainly dear," Nicolas replied.

Chloe stood up, now appearing calm and composed, and left the dining room. An awkward silence was left in her wake.

"I think we should go," Rei said.

* * *

Oliver slid into some forest green pyjamas and brushed out his hair before bed. All had been going perfectly until his mother's sudden outburst. He'd been counting merely on her effluent upbringing in a rich family that taught her never to act so brash and to always be polite to guests. Her rejection might have been enough to drive Kai away for good. Whether or not she approved of him being bisexual (provided she found out) she would never approve of Kai. He sat down on the end of his bed and gazed at the painting over his fireplace. He'd always turned to this painting when he needed to think about something crucial. The work had some sort of mind-clearing effect on him but staring at it now he still didn't know what he could do for any future he might be able to have with Kai. 

A light rap on the glass door leading to the balcony broke his thoughts. He got up and pulled back the large curtains. He opened the door and stepped into the cool, breezy night. The sky was filling with dark clouds, obscuring the full moon and the stars. A light drizzle soon began over Paris. Oliver felt the tears well up in his eyes as the tiny drops fell onto his balcony and his face. It had all worked up to this. He lost Johnny, he lost Kai and in the wake of all of that effort a hole was left in his chest – a loveless hole with nothing to fill it.

"Hey."

Oliver gasped and turned. Kai stood on the other side of the glass door. For a second his entire body was illuminated by a flash of lightning. "K… Kai? You were supposed to have gone with your team."

"Did you expect me to just turn up for dinner and leave?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Don't tell me that you think your mother could have scared me away that easily." Thunder rolled as Kai made his way around the door and pushed Oliver back inside. The drizzle was worsening. Kai pulled the door shut and locked it, pushing the curtain back into place. "We have a little bit of unfinished business, you know."

Oliver gulped, thinking back to a week before.

"You haven't explained to me why you decided to let me off the hook. You obviously told them the truth, but why? You could have let me stay there, face a trail and then get locked up for the rest of my life. But you took all the shame that came with the truth."

Oliver blushed and moved to sit on his bed. "I… I couldn't bear the thought of you going to prison for a crime you didn't commit. I didn't want you to go; I wanted you. I… I… I fell in love with you… as weird as that sounds."

Kai took off his heavy scarf and placed it on the floor beside Oliver's bed. He sat down next to the greenette and placed a hand on his cheek. He turned that pretty face to look him in the eye. Rather than speak, Kai leaned forwards and kissed him chastely on the lips. Oliver drank up the feeling of the kiss, his small, innocent lips pressed against Kai's slightly chapped but soft and gentle ones. Kai pulled away slowly and licked his lips. Time seemed to freeze for them until thunder boomed overhead. Oliver grabbed Kai by the shoulders and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He flicked his tongue out to lick Kai's lips and got an immediate response. Kai's tongue emerged and pushed past his lips, pinning Oliver's tongue down in a demonstration of dominance. While Kai did this Oliver began to unbutton his pyjamas and undo Kai's belt buckle and fly. Kai broke the kiss abruptly to look down at Oliver's hands on his fly and his awakening arousal.

"Got something in mind this time?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Oliver replied. He slipped a hand into Kai's trousers to rub the growing erection causing blood to rush to his own sex organ.

Kai grinned and pushed Oliver down so that he could lie between his legs. Oliver's hands slid up his sides and finely toned abs. Kai sucked in a breath when Oliver found a hardened nipple and pinched playfully. His own roaming hands also moved to Oliver's chest and brushed his nipples. A quiet moan escaped Oliver, making Kai smirk. He began to kiss down Oliver's neck, letting his tongue explore the body. Oliver gasped when Kai's tongue – after a few minutes of frustrated searching for the sweet spot on his neck – found that special juncture where his clavicles met at his sternum. He giggled and one hand immediately flew up to grab Kai's hair.

"That's quite an unusual place…" Kai gave his spot another lick. His hands slid down Oliver's sides, hoping to reach his pants, but he stopped short when Oliver started to giggle uncontrollably. His smirked widened. "Oh, we're ticklish, are we?"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Oh, Kai, please don't…"

Kai removed his gloves, discarding them with the rest of their clothing and began his merciless assault on Oliver's ticklish sides. Oliver squealed and squirmed and started to shriek when it got a bit too much.

"Master Oliver?"

The couple gasped. Kai rolled off the bed and hid beside their pile of clothing while Oliver smoothed down his hair and turned the TV in his room onto some boring French version of 'The Chaser's War of Everything' that wasn't illegal enough to be funny. The servant came in, a little hesitant since he hadn't been invited.

"Master Oliver, are you alright?" he asked. "I heard a shriek and…"

"I'm fine," Oliver cut him off. "I was just watching this show while I was getting ready for bed and I found one of their skits particularly hilarious. There's nothing wrong here."

"But I thought-"

"You misunderstood," Oliver insisted. "You can go and don't worry about it."

"Yes sir." The servant bowed and left, shutting the door behind him.

Oliver sighed and turned off the TV, not wanting to hear another minute of that crappy show. He looked down to where Kai was hiding, finding the ice-haired boy stripped until all he was wearing were his boxers and his belt. The greenette giggled appreciatively for the view.

"What would you have done if he'd decided to barge in and investigate?" Oliver asked, reaching down to stroke Kai's rock-hard abdominal muscles.

"A servant doesn't do that to his master," Kai replied. He got back on the bed and gave Oliver a fiery kiss on the lips. "And if he hadn't arrived the foreplay would have lasted forever the way you are."

Oliver blushed. "You want to make love to me?"

"Of course I do."

Oliver looked down, anywhere as long as it wasn't at Kai's face, but his eyes only found Kai's manhood straining against those boxers. He smirked and shrugged off his pyjama top. Kai hooked his thumbs around Oliver's pants and underwear to pull them off. Oliver frowned at having to undo that belt he'd just unbuckled not a few minutes ago but at finally seeing Kai's Eiffel Tower free from its restraint he felt it worth the extra effort. Kai was also pleased when he saw Oliver's erection, especially when it grew right in front of his eyes. He pulled open one of the bedside drawers and searched around for some form of lubricant. He found a reasonably sized green bottle of moisturiser. He poured a hefty amount of it onto his fingers.

"This will hurt," Kai informed his lover below him.

Oliver just reached above his head and grabbed the backboard for support. "I'm ready for you."

Kai smirked and spread some makeshift lube around Oliver's entrance and pushed one finger in. Oliver grunted. The pain was minimal but he had the feeling that from here on it was going to get worse. Then without warning Kai's second finger went in. Oliver bit his lip as Kai started to pump his fingers and scissor the entrance to stretch it and relieve the pain with some pleasure. Oliver hissed when the third finger made entry. Kai pumped generously and searched for the sweet spot. When he found it Oliver's eyes widened and his vision became dotted with white stars as all the pain ebbed away. He yelped in pleasure when Kai poked it again with a little more force. Satisfied with the knowledge of that specific location, Kai scissored a few times and pulled his fingers out, making Oliver whine for more.

"Be patient, this is the best part," Kai said. He squeezed moisturiser onto his hardened cock, slicking it up and positioning it at Oliver's virgin entrance. He was aching to go and by looking at Oliver's erection so was he. White precum dribbled out of the tip and slid down the shaft in such an appealing way. Making sure that Oliver was watching him, Kai slid a finger up through the rivulets of semen and licked it off his digit as slowly as he could. If possible, Oliver would have sworn that his member already quivering for attention had just gotten harder.

"Kai, please!"

Kai answered the plea; he lifted Oliver's legs up over his hips and pushed in until his entire length was sheathed. Oliver gritted his teeth as the pain stung him through his hips and his lower back. Kai waited patiently for Oliver to adjust even though he had the greatest yearning to be thrusting into this warm, tight cavern.

"Kai… do it."

Kai looked into Oliver's face. The nod and the push the Frenchman gave with his hips was all the encouragement that was needed for Kai to start thrusting. He began slowly, pulling straight out till all that remained inside was the head and pushing back in to hit Oliver's prostate and drive him wild. Driving Oliver even crazier was the slow pace Kai had chosen.

"More! Give me more, Kai! Go faster! Harder, harder!"

Kai complied as obediently as any of Oliver's servants. The pleasure had Oliver moaning and screaming deliciously in Kai's ear. Moaning wails of: "Kai! Faster, faster, harder, harder," drove Kai to the brink of pleasurable insanity. He grabbed Oliver's member and thrust his hand in rhythm with his cock. Oliver crossed his legs over Kai's back and squeezed him closer; urging him to stay when he felt Kai was pulling away.

"Kai, please cum inside me," Oliver begged. "I know it's my first time but please! I want it."

"Oliver… I'm coming…"

"I… _I_… _Oh_… _**Ah**_…"

Kai's name was lost in Oliver's scream of pleasure at his climax, splashing both of their stomachs with cum. Only moments later Kai released his seed into Oliver, trying to hold back his moan. It came out anyway as a strangled sound.

They stayed the way they were for a while, bathing in the sweet afterglow. Oliver stared at the overhang with a smile on his face. All the pleasure was worth the pain. He turned to stare at his man as he pulled out and made himself a bit more comfortable beside Oliver but close enough to tangle their legs together. Kai's hair was messier than usual and he was coated in sweat but Oliver knew he was in the same state. His fingers traced the grooves between his muscles. Kai was firm and tough all over. Not like him. He was soft and had no muscle tone whatsoever. Sure, he was slim and fit enough for it to count in a beybattle but compared to Kai he looked so weak.

"What are you thinking about?" Kai asked, not looking up. He nuzzled into Oliver's neck instead.

"You… and the way you are."

Kai licked his neck. "What about me?"

Oliver hesitated. "You're so strong and I look so weak next to you. I already feel like I don't need any other bodyguard as long as I have you. But I'm worried about it too. If you weren't as true as you say and a few years from now you left me… I… I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't be able to stop you."

"You wouldn't need to," Kai said. "You trusted me enough to let me into a precious part of your body. Why should I leave a love that wouldn't do that to any other man?"

"What if I went to a woman?" Oliver teased.

"I'd kill her and have make-up sex with you all night."

Oliver chuckled and kissed Kai on the cheek. "Would you really? I mean, would you really stay with me?"

"As long as we have sex like we just did I don't see any reason why I should leave." Oliver huffed and was about to sit up and yell at Kai until: "Yet… I still don't see enough reasons to leave you. You're gorgeous, you're soft and you're demanding and I love it."

"Most people would call that a troublesome partner."

"I call it challenging… and you know I love a challenge."

Oliver smirked. "Okay, how about I propose a challenge for you?"

"Hm…"

"We may not be allowed to marry but if this is challenging enough for you: keep me. Keep me for as long as you can and don't let anyone else have me."

"Well that might keep me entertained for years."

"It had better because I'm taking up the challenge too."

"Ooh… possessive as well. That'll make an interesting relationship. Or maybe this won't be such a challenge."

For a second the image of Johnny's jealous face at the sight of the two of them together popped into Oliver's mind. "We'll see about that." He pulled the sheets over them, listening to the rain dying down while thunder continued to roll.

* * *

I'm laughing my own head off right now over my own reference to the Chasers. They used to have their own TV show in Australia but it may not continue if they go to gaol for a skit they did wherin they pretended to be a Canadian motorcade and broke through APEC security. They got to the Red Zone and decided to turn themselves around and they would have gotten away scott free if one of them hadn't gotten out of the main car dressed as Osama Bin Laden. One of my favourite skits is when one of them got into a taxi with a seeing aid dog and pretended that he was a blind taxi driver. the expressions of the passengers were hilarious. Bascially, the Chasers and their show the Chaser's War on Everything is _**funny!!!**_

As for this ending, well, wasn't that cute? It even looks finished. R & R if you would like to read the sixth chapter - I may upload it.


End file.
